The present invention relates to a brush assembly for sliding electrical contacts such as those used in, for example, electric motors, and more specifically a brush assembly for use in a grounding circuit.
Induced and static charges on motor shafts commonly cause failures due to current flowing through the bearings and other components. With reference to FIG. 1, a prior art brush assembly 10 for a grounding circuit is mounted to an axial drive end 14 of an electric motor 18 by fasteners 22. The brush assembly 10 includes a brass housing 26 and a brush 30 that is biased by a spring 34 to extend from the brass housing 26. The brush 30 is biased to remain in contact with a rotating shaft 38 of the electric motor 18. A contact 42 electrically connects the brush 30 to the brass housing 26, and the brass housing 26 is electrically connected to the axial end 14 of the motor 18 by the fasteners 22. As such, an electrical connection is formed between the shaft 38 and the axial end 14 of the motor 18, which is commonly electrical ground.